Never Again
by whatdoyouwantfromme16
Summary: Mai goes missing after that fateful night at the lake and then turns up at Cambridge University 2 years later. Why does Lin on there first run in seem surprised that she is alive. this is an edited version of the original story of this I posted.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: SO I EDITED THIS AND MADE IT BETTER AS WELL AS TAKING OUT PLOT HOLES .HOPE YOU ENJOY. R &R.**

Mai POV.

"Me or Gene?" I heard Naru's voice ask me after I just confessed my love for him he turn around and says that. When I didn't answer he just left me there it started to rain I decided to call Monk.

"Hey Monk I wasn't feeling too well so I caught a cab home so don't worry about me." I hung up before he could respond.

Well good thing that I got that off my chest because what the others didn't know is that I got a full scholarship at GNS academy in Victoria BC, Canada, so I would be leaving either way. All my stuff was already packed once I got to my apartment and it was shipped over to the dorms there. All that was left to do was return the key to my manager which I did before catching the bus to the airport to leave Japan for a very long time.

 _ONE YEAR LATER_

Mai POV.

"... And with that my fellow classmates I bid you all good tidings in your new lives after you leave this now familiar place and make new places familiar." I say as I finish my speech for valedictorian at my graduation ceremony.

I have made many friends here in Canada but alas I will be moving on to London next to go to Cambridge University to study Parapsychology and Biology all on a full ride doctoral scholarship.

A lot has changed in the last year like I possess crazy spiritual power way too much and because of this I had to spend my summer break at a tempe learning the art qiu gong and how to become an onmyouji to keep myself from exploding. I guess it will help me at my new school though.

 _ONE WEEK LATER_

Mai POV.

As I look at my schedule once last time I still consider very much so dropping this course as I look at the professor's name Dr. Oliver Davis.

I realize something, there is no way he would be able to recognize me now after all I did completely change my image once I got to Canada I went for the bad-ass look which I still wear now I also dyed my hair black and grew it out plus I grew myself especially my chest I went from barely an A-cup to a double DD almost overnight. Oh well time to stop musing and get to class.

I go into my first class to discover that I am five minutes early so I find an empty desk.

This class just so happened to be my parapsychology class. five minutes later Oliver Davis walked in with Lin following closely behind.

"Alright class My name is Dr. Oliver Davis though you will just call me Mr. Davis understand?" He said with that condescending tone but we all nodded nonetheless.

"I will start by calling attendance if you are here please say present." and with that he went down the list of names and when he got to the first of the T's I realized something of course he would recognize my name.

"It can't be." we all heard him say right before he called out "Mai Taniyama?" At this Lin's head shot up in shock.

"Present." I said casually.

"Taniyama-san you're alive I must notify the others." Lin says before he dashes out of the classroom.

"Okay no that attendance is done we will go over class rules" I listen to him drone on for about another 20 minutes before he went into what we will be doing over the course of the next four years if we chose this as one of our degrees.

He finally went into the first lesson although it was just all about the equipment that we would need to study up for the next day near the end of class when everyone was just finishing up their notes I heard what I had been dreading

"Ms. Taniyama I wish to have a word with you after class."

"Of course Sir." I respond with and Lin finally comes back into the room as the bell rings signalling that class change is happening.

Once everyone clears out of the room Oliver and Lin both just kind of stared at me mystified.

"Mai are you really here alive right now?" Oliver asks me.

"Yes I am alive and could you make this quick I can't be late for my first BIOL 184." I say rather irritably hearing him call me so familiarly.

"Yes of course we just needed to clarify seeing as you just disappeared without a trace and without telling anybody." Says the ever calm voice of Lin.

"Well as you can see I am alive and well so I will be taking my leave now see you tomorrow Professors." I say as I walk out of the class room on my way to the law building.

The day goes by surprisingly quickly, and before I know it I am in my dorm doing my homework and then getting ready for bed and as I am falling asleep I realize I made a massive mistake by not putting protection charms.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HERE'S CHAPTER 2 ENJOY AND R &R.**

Mai POV.

 _When I open my eyes to see that I am in the astral plane I am not surprised seeing as I forgot about putting up charms or even a simple barrier._

" _Mai.. Please… Help...Me… Let… Me… Go back to my family." I hear a voice from off in the distance say. Oh no not another lost spirit, oh well might as well help it while I'm here._

" _Yes let me see your past to help you… John!" Oh no this can't be the sweet priest John that I knew back in Japan._

 _I am filled with relief when I remember that this ghost would probably be a student from this school that died recently since there is no true malicious intent._

 _I feel myself pulled into a body that I do not know, Looking in a nearby mirror I see that I am a teenage boy that looks really cute, but I can tell that I am very depressed and I just see flashbacks of him being called worthless. I felt the pain of my wrists being slit open and the blissful feeling of losing too much blood and then my vision went green which means that I the body i was currently was now dead._

" _John your aren't worthless I promise you are in a better place now away from all the people that did all that awful things that they did to you don't matter now you put up with it for as long as you possibly could now please just understand that no one blames you or thinks any less of you for doing what you did." I can't believe that people that would push someone to the point of suicide._

" _Everything is alright now you have the ability to move on, so just follow that beacon of light behind me." and with that he was off on to the next life._

 _Clap…. Clap… Clap I hear it behind me and I think oh no not another one but when I turn around all I see is the person that I try my hardest to block out._

" _Gene get out of here!" I yell at him, "I thought that I said never to come see me in this place ever again!" I continue with. "I don't want to deal with an actual malicious spirit which you seem to attract like moths to a flame."_

" _Mai how many time do I have to apologize for what happened? Will you ever forgive me? I didn't think that it would be that drastic. Look I understand if you don't want my help attracting trouble but you have to cut yourself a break Mai at this point you are just going to blow yourself up!" His voice tell me first ver calm then becoming increasingly angry._

" _Mai people that are alive still care about you why can't you see that? Why for once in your goddamn life can't you just accept the fact that you're one with the living not the dead!" he finishes with._

" _Because Gene I was never truly alive I wasn't born I was created, I was created for a purpose and I have already fulfilled that purpose so now I must wait until the energy that created me kills me. Until then I can just do as much good as possible!" I yell back._

 _And I know this conversation is over mainly because I can feel myself waking up._

" _Goodbye Eugene." I tell him before I can completely fade away from the astral plane._

I wake up to a very sticky feeling on my wrists and I can feel the wound quickly closing so as to not kill me but remind me of the "good deed" I did in my "sleep".

I look at the clock to see that I have about an hour before my first class of the day which just so happens to be Oliver's class. I sigh and I start to get ready for my day, as I look at my wrist I know that today is a day to wear my favourite outfit.

Naru POV.

Yesterday 9:00 AM

As I walk into my first class of this semester, I do what I always do which is assessing my students. I see the kids that thought it would be an interesting class, fan-girls and two students who will probably try to become parapsychologists.

There was one girl that seemed Japanese that slightly peaked my interest the aura that she gave off reminded me of my previous assistant. My thoughts soon turned sour as I remember what Lin told me the week I came back to England.

 _2 Years ago…_

" _Noll what I am about to tell you is very grim and bad but I need you to keep it together." Lin said in a very grave tone almost sounding the way he did when he talked about the Japanese. "Lin it's me I don't overreact to silly little things." I said a little irritated._

 _Lin seemed hesitant to tell me._

" _Oliver Mai's apartment building burned down and no one has had contact with her since that day at the lake house Takigawa sent one of Mai's old brushes and was wondering if you could tell them if Mai was alive or not?" Lin said having a small undertone of worry slipping into his voice at the last bit._

" _I Guess I could for their sakes." I reply taking the hair brush and sitting down._

" _Noll don't do it." Lin says but it's too late, I have already been pulled into a vision A vision of Mai's death._

 _I was furious and upset, but mainly hurt, my heart was broken. "Naru can't you see that I love you not Gene how could I love him when you're here made a place in my heart, as I cried myself to sleep I never expected to be pulled into a vision a vision of so many deaths then I felt my entire being just fade away into ash._

 _I pull out of the vision with a gasp and I my PK going crazy she loved me but her powers grew she loved ME not Gene. This one thought was going through my head until I passed out._

 **A/N; I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT R &R**

 **~WHATDOYOUWANTFROMME16 OUT**


	3. I Know My Stuff

**THANKS GUYS FOR ALL THE GREAT REVIEWS. HERE IS CHAPTER 3. R &R**

Mai POV.

As I walk into Oliver's class, 10 minutes early, I can feel the few other people that are also here staring at me.

"Take picture it will last longer" I snap at them after about 2 minutes of them staring at me.

"How do you know the professor?" One of the other students asks me.

"I was his assistant when he had an office open in Japan." I answer cooly.

"But didn't you come on scholarship from the top private school in Canada?" Another person asks.

"Yes but I was an exchange student on scholarship there as well, I am from Japan." I say with a sigh.

"Really, but your English is just so good!" Says another student.

"My Father was Canadian while my mother was Japanese, so I just learnt both languages growing up." I tell them. Even though it's a lie… no one needs to know the real reason why I can speak English so well.

"Hello class welcome to parapsychology 154 lecture 2 as I have said before my name is Dr. Oliver Davis you guys can call me Dr. Davis or professor Davis and this here is my assistant Koujo Lin you can just call him Lin though now let's get right down to business." Na- No Dr. Davis says as he walks into the classroom.

"Turn your books to page 394*, now I expect an essay on this in 2 weeks time no less than 5 pages long understand? Good now going on does anyone here know what a Shikigami is?" He asks looking around the classroom. No one raises their hand.

"Miss Taniyama do you know the answer to this question?"

"Shikigami is the term used for the summoned spirits of an "onmyouji", a Japanese sorcerer. Shikigami are used to protect and serve their master, much like the Western concept of the witch's familiar." I say

"Correct, now how could one obtain a Shikigami?" He asked smugly.

"Shikigami can either be summoned, created, or inherited, you can create a shikigami buy killing a beloved pet and going through a ritual to keep the spirit pure, or you can summon one using a ritual very similar to summoning a demon, and if you don't get the inherited thing then you are just to stuck for life" I answer.

"Perfect, answer Miss Taniyama." He tells me with a cold voice.

"Now can anybody tell me any practical uses for Shikigami or Shiki in a haunted environment?" He asks next. Nobody has an answer.

I don't raise my hand this time for fear of looking too much like a suck up to the teacher, especially after what happened yesterday.

"I see since no one seems to know the answer I will just pick one of you too see if you can guess what it can do after you were told what it is." He looks around the room with a cold look before landing on the boy sitting next to me.

"Do you know the answer to this question?" He asks quite maliciously for no apparent

"Uh-uh-uh I-I-I I yes" He says very sheepishly.

"Well? We don't have all day" The professor snaps at him.

"Shiki can protect the one that they are bound along with others that their master's command they can detect spirits help with seances and be used to attack spirits if need be" he says sounding a lot more confident than before.

"Thank you Mr.?" Dr. Davis asks

"Mr Elijah Fisher sir" Elijah replies with.

"So Mr. Fisher could you also please enlighten me on the biggest difference between shikigami and lingering spirits?" Dr. Davis says quite haughtily.

Elijah just sighs "No I don't sorry", he says sounding disappointed.

"Does anybody in here know?" The professor asks as he pulls out a clipboard and looks at something on it "No? Then how about Ms. Taniyama again? Hmm do you know the answer?"

"Yes" I reply with

"Really now? Would you like to enlighten the rest of us then?" He asks

"It's quite simple actually, shiki have a temperature similar to humans while lingering spirits are almost always extremely cold as well as most mediums have trouble sensing shikigami without being acquainted with them previously because shikigami technically don't have a will of their own" I answer him.

"Very good Ma-Ms. Taniyama" he replied with.

~Time skip to end of the class again~

"... And that's all for today everyone, I would like you to do an analysis on pages 394-467 in your copy of the supernatural uncovered" and with that he dismissed us.

I was gathering my stuff together when I felt it… A pain in my stomach so great that I actually fell over and cried out in pain. It felt I was being stabbed by a white hot knife. I cried out again my eyes started to cloud over with black dots, I began to get dizzy, and I heard my name being called as I drifted out of consciousness.

 **A/N: NOW YOU PROBABLY HATE ME BUT EH PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON.**

 **PS: DID ANYONE GET THE HP REFERENCE?**


End file.
